1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a holding device designed and configured to maintain an elongated object, specifically a fishing rod, and more particularly to a holding device that is adapted to be removeably secured to any size or shaped pier railing, horizontal support system and/or vertical support system so as to prevent the item being held, such as a fishing rod and reels from being pulled or knocked down, such as in the water, by a fish, person, or the like, as well as to relieve the fisherman from continuously holding the rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing is a recreational activity enjoyed by many. Fortunately, fishing is one of many recreational activities that can be enjoyed in many different settings and environments. For example, a fisherman can fish from a boat, pier, land, or wading in the water. Fishing is a challenging sport that many will wait for hours in order to get the perfect catch. As is known in the fishing arena, the importance of utilizing a fishing pole holder can prevent rod and reel loss, as well as to offer relief for fisherman, by eliminating the need to continuously hold the rod. To aid in this end, numerous fishing pole holder devices exist in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,942 issued to Ratliffe there is disclosed a multifunctional fishing rod holder used in securing a fishing rod to a boat, pier or other support structure. In order to provide for such a configuration, Ratliffe includes an elongated tubular housing, for receiving a fishing pole, having a shepherd""s hook secured to one side and eyelets secured oppositely therefrom. This arrangement will enable the elongated tubular housing to be affixed to a vertical structure via the hooks or strapped around a pole by enabling a strap to extend though the eyelets.
Another example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,937 issued to Johnson. This patent discloses a fishing rod holder comprised of an elongated hollow pole housing a strap to be wrapped under the bridge and a triangular support brace positionable to a bridge rail for securement thereto.
Yet another example can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,479 issued to Suter. This patent discloses a fishing rod holder to be removeably attached to the gunwale of a small boat. A C-clamp device is used for removably attachment and a unique holder is secured to this C-clamp for supporting the pole and reel.
As evidence a variety of fishing pole holder devices exits and many are utilized and, as such, are well known. These numerous fishing rod holder devices are out on the market in a variety of forms and configurations so as to provide for holding devices which are suited to a consumer""s particular needs and desires. Intrinsically, the current fishing pole holder devices tend to be limited in use by providing for a device that must be attached to either a vertical or horizontal support, not a combination thereto. Those that do offer the option of either vertical or horizontal placement have a tendency to be complex in nature and thus many deter the fisherman from its use.
Since the current fishing pole holder devices on the market are limited in their scope and use, it is seen that there is a necessity for a holder simple in design. Accordingly, it can be seen that there exists a need for an apparatus, which will not only act as a fishing rod holder, but will also allow the user numerous applications, such as provide for a holder that allows for either horizontal or vertical placement. Such an apparatus should be simple in construction and compact in size, so as to provide a device that is not only successful, but can efficiently and effectively be utilized by any individual regardless of age, physical ability or dexterity.
Accordingly, it is seen that none of these previous efforts provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as identified above. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which are simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
The present invention is a fishing holding device designed and configured to be quickly and efficiently removably secured to any horizontal or vertical support, such as a pier, bridge or boat railing or the like. In this structure, the present invention will include attaching capabilities that enables either vertical attachment or horizontal attachment. When in the vertical or horizontal position, the present invention will include receiving instrumentality for accepting and maintaining a fishing rod in an angled and upright position. The receiving instrumentality will be located on the device so that it can maintain a fishing rod regardless of if the holding device is secured in a vertical or horizontal position.
To provide for such a configuration, the present invention includes a flexible support having a rear wall and a front wall. The rear wall will be contacting the particular vertical/horizontal support while secured to the front wall is a substrate. The substrate extends outwardly from the front wall and is fabricated from a rigid and durable material.
Extending through the front of the substrate is a first groove or channel. This first groove or channel is designed and configured to receive and maintain a fishing rod when the base is secured to a horizontal structure and thus is the receiving instrumentality for horizontal placement of the holding device. A second groove or channel extends through a side wall. This second groove or channel is designed and configured to receive and maintain a fishing rod when the base is secured to a vertical structure and thus is the receiving instrumentality for vertical placement of the holding device.
For adequately receiving a vertical or horizontal support, the base is fabricated from a flexible yet resilient material. This will provide for a base that can contour to the shape of the particular support. The resilient material will inherently possess anti-skidding properties so as to prevent the base from slipping therefrom. The substrate is secured to the base. The area above or on a side of the substrate is a first section and the area below or on the opposite side of the substrate is a second section. This will provide for the base to include a first section and a second section. Secured to the first section is a first attaching device and second to the end of the second section is a second attaching device which is adapted to mate with the first attaching device. These attaching devices are conventional, and thus can be any type or form. Straps secured by way of stainless steel rings to the base have been used, wherein each end of the straps include mateable locking devices, such as buckles, hook and loop material, known as Velcro or the like.
Hence, to utilize the present invention, the user selects the desired support for maintaining the present invention. The support can be any vertical or horizontal structure. Once selected, the user places the rear wall of the base against the support so as to provide for the substrate to be facing outwardly therefrom. The attaching devices are wrapped around the particular support and locked into place via the respective mating locking devices. Once in place, the user casts their rods and the rods are maintained within the respective groove or channel.
Enhancing the present invention can be achieved by providing an aperture to extend from the top surface of the support to the bottom surface of the support. This aperture can act as a holding device and can be used for maintaining a flashlight or the like.
Other features can further be added, for example notches can be located in proximity to each channel. These notches can maintain the line (outrigger clip) of the fishing rod. An additional strap can be included and its purpose is to be secured around fishing rod. Thereby providing for the strap to maintain the rod. Hooks, additional grooves or the can be located on or extend through the substrate for receiving other necessities, such as lures, sunglasses, or the like for when a user is fishing. In addition, a magnet or the like can be secured to any side wall for enabling metallic items, such as a knife, or the like, to be maintained thereon.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide for a fishing rod holder device which will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of the prior holder devices and methods thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a fishing rod holder device that is designed and configured to successfully and effectively be secured quickly to any horizontal or vertical support system.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide for a fishing rod holding device that is portable, compact and can be operated with ease of attachment and removal.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide for a fishing rod holding device that alleviates the problems associated with fishing rods and reels accidentally being pulled or knocked into the water by a fisherman or fish.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide for a holding device that will successfully maintain a fishing rod while preventing abrasion to both the line and the rod.
Another object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide a fishing rod holding device in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
Although there have been many fishing rod holding devices, none of the inventions have become sufficiently compact, low cost, and reliable enough to become commonly used. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.